


Suspended in the Mists of Time

by Emachinescat



Category: The Lost Years of Merlin Series - T. A. Barron
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by the mists of time in "The Mirror of Merlin" and by the Otherworld where the great stag spirit Dagda that helped Merlin become the great wizard he is dwells. A place suspended in time, composed of dreams and smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended in the Mists of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Lost Years of Merlin, but the poem is not expressly affiliated with the series, just inspired by it, and thus, I do own this work! :)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

I am immersed in a place between Heaven and Earth  
A vaporous landscape suspended in nothingness  
Where life exists in only the simplest of forms  
The world around me is ever-shifting  
Swirling in mists that curl and twist  
Molding themselves into my surroundings  
There are no real colors here, only brief and fleeting glimpses  
Mere impressions of what red, blue, and yellow might look like  
I am neither alive nor dead, asleep nor awake  
For I am in a place that balances on the thin line  
Between reality and fantasy  
The ground beneath my feet is solid  
Yet made of fog, of smoke, of dreams, of shadows  
It is a strange place to be, feeling so real and solid  
Yet blowing away with each breath of the wind  
In this world of dreams  
In the place where past, present, and future dwell together


End file.
